


Saviour

by kittenofdoomage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/F, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living through an apocalypse isn’t easy. And choices are difficult. But some…are easier than others. I’m playing fast and loose with the rules of TWD here because in the comics, Negan has more than one woman on the go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

There was probably once a time when your lover sleeping with a baseball bat covered in barbed wire that was called Lucille by his bed, would have thrown up warnings signs about the type of man he was. But this was the apocalypse, and the warning signs were ignored in favour of staying alive. And this man had saved you, when your former boyfriend had turned into a roamer and tried to eat you.

You’d not minded Lucille considering she’d been the implement of your rescue.

Negan was different from any man you’d met. He was harsh and threatening, keeping control of his men with a terrifying iron fist, and hell, it worked. Deaths were low, and people were safe. He kept everyone in line, and by doing that, he kept everyone alive. Even if he was a clinical psychopath, it didn’t matter a whole bunch when he was doing the right thing.

‘You’re going soon, aren’t you?’ You asked, looking up from where you were repairing an old sweater, readying yourself for winter’s approach. Negan looked over at you, a smile on his bearded face, before he crossed the room, sitting down at your side on the squeaky old mattress.

Living in a warehouse wasn’t something you’d ever envisioned either, but you never questioned Negan’s decisions. He knew every inch of this place, knew every defensive and offensive point - he had to. And this room, this little section of the Saviours’ home, was his sanctuary, and yours.

‘We’ve got some trouble from this Alexandria place.’ He pressed a kiss to your neck, and you smiled at the feel of his stubble on your skin. ‘They’ve killed thirty of ours in less than a few hours.’

‘Did they kill the scout party the other day too?’ You frowned, ceasing your sewing to turn and look into his dark eyes. ‘I know you were…angry.’

Negan grimaced and nodded, sighing as he dropped his forehead to rest against yours. ‘This isn’t a situation I wanted. But, I gotta deal with it, baby. You know I do.’

You nodded, pulling back a little to smile at him. ‘I know. It’s a changed world. I don’t expect you to do anything less.’ You swallowed around the lump in your throat - you weren’t stupid. Negan killed people, and sometimes, he killed them to prove a point, not to defend. The world has definitely changed, and it was a hard fact to chew. ‘Just promise you’ll come home safe.’

‘I always do, don’t I?’ He smiled, ducking his head to capture your lips in a soft kiss. You moaned into his mouth, feeling the scrape of his beard against your chin as his hands took your sewing from your grasp and dropped it to the bedside table, before breaking the kiss. ‘Show me home, sweetheart.’

‘Negan…’ You whimpered, not giving an ounce of resistance as he pushed you back onto the bed. His calloused fingers pushed your top up, allowing him access to your belly, and he smiled as he pressed open mouthed kisses along your waist. ‘I need…’

‘I know what you need, baby girl. Got it right here.’ He dipped his tongue into your belly button, hooking his fingers into your cargo pants and pulling them down, panties and all. You moaned as he yanked the material over your ankles, throwing them to the side, before kneeling at the edge of the bed, and smiling. ‘So fucking beautiful.’ He pushed your thighs apart, humming in approval as you were exposed to him, already wet, already wanting. ‘My sweet, perfect little cunt.’

‘Oh fuck, Negan, please.’

Negan didn’t speak as he lowered his mouth to your pussy, licking along your slit and moaning at the taste of your slick on his lips. You fisted your hands in the threadbare blankets on the bed, mewling for him as he feasted on you like a man starved. His tongue circled your clit, teasing you, dragging out the pleasure, and you arched your back in response, desperate to cum for him.

He moved one hand, pressing his index finger against your entrance, slowly easing into your body. As he crooked the digit, seeking out that textured spot on your inner walls, your eyes fluttered shut, and pleasure rolled over you like a fucking steam engine. Your body clutched at his single finger urgently, and Negan moaned into your flesh, nipping at your clit and sealing your fate.

You fell over the edge into bliss with a keening wail of his name, unable to focus on anything but the torment of his touch, and the overwhelming pleasure as he used one finger to coax you through. Within a few moments, you were coming down, panting hard, sweating and Negan rose up above you, smiling, your slick coating his beard.

‘I love the noises you make when you cum for me, Y/N.’

‘Please, Negan, I need you.’

‘I know, sweetheart.’ As he spoke, he was already unbuckling his jeans, letting them fall to the floor with a dull thud. You pulled your legs up, letting one hand fall between your thighs to feel your own wetness. Negan groaned, biting his bottom lip as he watched you. ‘Fucking gorgeous piece of ass.’

You giggled, teasing your clit with your finger, feeling a tiny aftershock go through you as he watched you play with yourself. ‘You gonna fuck me or not?’

He chuckled, fisting his hard length in his hand, pressing one knee to the edge of the bed. Your heart was beating faster as he towered over you, his cock slick with precum in his hand, and you felt your cunt clench in response.

‘Want me inside, baby?’

You stretched upwards, gasping out a “yes”, and Negan obliged, lining up with your body and slamming home in one brutal thrust. He stopped dead there, his hands coming up to cradle your face as he kissed you breathless, before he moved to pulled your t-shirt off. You grabbed at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin on yours, running your fingers over his tattoos as they were revealed.

‘Fucking beautiful.’ He muttered, his hips slowly rolling into yours, his cock twitching inside your warm pussy. ‘My Y/N…’ His lips captured yours once more as his hands groped your breasts, his fingers tweaking your already hardened nipples.

‘Negan.’ You purred, when he broke away, smiling as he groaned as thrust into you a little harder. There was one thing he liked, it was you saying his name when he was buried inside your body. ‘Negan.’ Your confident purr became a whimper as Negan pulled your legs up higher, his strong hands holding your thighs to the point of bruising the skin.

‘I love when you do that. But you know what I love more?’ He grunted as he slammed into you over and over. You shook your head, clinging to his shoulders, leaving red welts where your nails dug into him. Negan smirked, angling his hips so his cock dragged against your g-spot with every hard stroke, and you whimpered, eyes rolling back in pleasure. ‘I love it when I fuck you so hard, you can’t say anything.’

You opened your mouth to respond, but it was cut off as he reared back, his hands pinning yours to the bed beside your head, his pelvis driving against you. Only a strangled cry escaped your lips as Negan fucked you brutally into the mattress, dipping his head to suckle at your nipples hard, leaving them red and straining.

His grunts and the slap of his balls against your ass filled the room, along with your whimpers and cries, and before you could think, you were tumbling into another orgasm, your cunt bearing down on him, spurring him on. The bed squeaked in protest at the hammering it was receiving under your back, but Negan paid it no mind, keeping up the pace.

Your cries tapered off as Negan growled deep in his chest, giving a final thrust before his cock swelled and pumped thick ropes of cum into your channel. He dropped like a stone in water, his head in the crook of your neck, his fingers loosening around your wrists so he could hold his heavier weight off your body. Both of you panted hard, a thin sheen of sweat over your skin, his hair mussed and out of place from it’s usual slicked back style.

A few minutes passed, and Negan pulled away, leaving you with a soft kiss and his spendings smeared across your thighs. You sighed contentedly as you watched him pick up his jeans and shirt.

‘I’m gonna come home.’ He promised, not looking at you as he pulled his jeans on. ‘You know I will, Y/N.’

You nodded, sitting up and gripping the covers, pulling them over your naked body. It wasn’t the coming home that truly worried you - it was what he had to do while he was out there. But you wouldn’t say anything, because you knew he had to do it.

‘I’ll be here.’ You smiled, reassuring him as he dressed and fixed his hair. He pulled on the red scarf and leather jacket he normally wore, before picking Lucille up from her resting place beside the bed. He looked at you then, a soft smile on his face. ‘I’ll always be here.’

‘I know.’ Negan bent over towards the bed, using Lucille as a crutch whilst he kissed you.

Then he stood and headed for the door, every inch of softness leaving his posture as he put on the mask of leader, the one who had to do whatever was necessary. You watched the door shut behind him, before letting your body fall back to the bed, hoping he’d be home soon.

Outside, Negan was hard and brutal. But in here, in these four walls, he was your saviour.


End file.
